Alternate Paths Redux
by Orange Wind
Summary: Harry Potter decides that he needs a break. Taking a chance while he still can, Harry ends up with several lovely ladies hanging off of him, and calling him their 'Ashikabi'. Harry has no idea what they mean, but he could get used to this.
1. Past and Present

**Alternate Paths**

By Yami no Daisuke (Orange Wind)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thought'_, **"Powerful Being"**, _"Talking via a device"_, **Techniques**

**Summary:** Harry Potter decides that he needs a break. Taking a chance while he still can, Harry ends up with several lovely ladies hanging off of him, and calling him their 'Ashikabi'. Harry has no idea what they mean, but he could get used to this.

**Warnings: **Deviationfrom canon (FANFICTION), OC's, Non-regular updates, and of course, SPOILERS!

* * *

This is a tale of heroism, valor, and honor, a tale of a young man, who wants desperately to be accepted, a tale, which begins with just a small step. This is the tale of one Harry James Potter. Who is Harry James Potter? To know the answer, we must examine his past, a past of sorrow and pain…

Harry James Potter was born on July 30, 1980 to Lily and James Potter. His parents were so very happy to have a child, even if the circumstances in which they found themselves were …less than desirable. You see, Lily and James Potter were magical, not magical as in special, but magical as in Wizard and Witch. The world they lived in, the Wizarding World, was currently enveloped in a civil-war. The side that Lily and James were on, the Light, was led by Albus Dumbledore, a powerful and respected wizard, and the Ministry of Magic, the magical equivalent of Great Britain's muggle, that is to say, non-magical government. The Light believed in equality for the non-magicals, and in a balance of power between the magical, and non-magical worlds. The opposing side, the Dark, led by Lord Voldemort, believed that magical people, specifically Witches and Wizards, were above the non-magicals. They believed that only those who were born to magical parents, commonly known as Purebloods, should be allowed to use magic, and that all others were supposed to bow to them.

Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, the birth of Harry Potter. Little Harry was named the godchild of Sirius Black, the best friend of James Potter, and Alice Longbottom, the wife of Frank Longbottom, whose family had always supported the Potters. Little Harry was happy with his parents, who continued to fight against Voldemort and his forces, until the day Dumbledore approached them.

Telling the Potters of a prophesy involving Voldemort and either Harry or Neville, Frank and Alice's child, Dumbledore advised the Potters to go into hiding, using a powerful spell, the Fidelius, to hide themselves. The Fidelius was a spell that hid any location, and only those who knew what they were looking for would be able to find it. The location that was hidden would be protected by a Secret Keeper, who would be the only person able to divulge the whereabouts of those who were hiding.

So the Potters went under the Fidelius, hiding in the town of Godric's Hollow. They thought to use Sirius Black, James' best friend, as the Secret Keeper, but Sirius convinced them that he would be an obvious target, and so he suggested Peter Pettigrew, another of James' friends, to be used as Secret Keeper. So, following the advice of their close friend, the Potters chose to use Peter as their Secret Keeper. Thus, the Potters were protected from the Dark Lord, until the night everything would change.

* * *

On October 31, 1981 the Potters were attacked, by none other than Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was given the location of the Potters by Peter Pettigrew, who had betrayed the Potters. Storming into the house, Voldemort quickly disposed of James Potter with a Killing curse. Climbing the stairs towards the room Lily and Harry were holed up in; Voldemort blasted the door off its hinges. Lily begged and pleaded with Voldemort to spare Harry's life, and take hers. Voldemort responded by using the Killing curse on her, and then, approaching the crib where young Harry was, attempted to kill the boy with the same curse that had felled his parents.

But the curse failed! Due in part to Lily's sacrifice, and Harry's chaotic, untamed magic, the curse was reflected, and sent back at the Dark Lord. Hitting the Dark Lord, the curse caused his body to disintegrate. Unfortunately his spirit remained, fleeing the scene. Alas, young Harry was left alone in the slowly burning house, and he would have fell if it weren't for the arrival of his godfather, Sirius Black.

Black brought Harry outside, where he was confronted by Rubeus Hagrid, a gentle half-giant, who was order by Dumbledore to collect Harry. Black, realizing that Peter was still at large, gave Harry to Hagrid, and left to confront Peter. Hagrid, with his orders complete, headed towards Surrey, where Dumbledore was waiting.

Arriving after only an hour, Hagrid gave Harry to Dumbledore, and then, after a teary farewell, left. Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorsteps of his Aunt Petunia, Lily's sister, despite protest from Minerva McGonagall, a colleague of Dumbledores. Placing a letter atop Harry, Dumbledore left, with McGonagall following after him.

The years following Harry's induction into the Dursley household were … less than pleasant. Being constantly berated by his 'family', and always having strange things happen around him, Harry grew up as a very timid and self-conscious individual. He showed no emotion to his 'family', due to them having a less then caring attitude. However, on the inside, all Harry wanted was a family, people who would take care of him.

* * *

Quickly, the years passed and Harry was nearing eleven years of age. At this time, owls began to swarm the Dursley household. Fearing that Harry would find out about magic, which they had kept hidden from him, the Dursleys, at first, simply ignored the letters. Eventually though, the flood of letters, all addressed to Harry, forced the Dursleys to flee to various locations, eventually settling in a small shack, in the middle of a storm.

During the night, the shack the Dursleys had rented, shook, shook, shook, until BOOM, the door came crashing down with a mighty thud. Stepping out into the curious, in Harry's case, or fearful, in the Dursleys' case, gazes was Rubeus Hagrid, the gentle half-giant who had delivered Harry to Dumbledore. After a rather one-sided reunion with Harry, Hagrid explained the reason that he was there. Explaining about Harry's parents, and the magical world, Hagrid told Harry that he was bound to attend Hogwarts.

Taking Harry away from the Dursleys, Hagrid brought him to Leaky Cauldron, a pub that catered to magical people. After a brief introduction to Tom, the barman, which led to Harry shaking every person in the pubs hand, Hagrid brought Harry to the back alley. Tapping his, what Harry assumed was an umbrella, on the bricks, Hagrid led Harry into what could be considered the magical equivalent of a bazaar; Diagon Alley. Stopping by the Goblin run bank, Gringotts, Harry was surprised to find a rather sizable fortune left behind by his parents, and intrigued by the package Hagrid had collected.

Splitting up with Hagrid, Harry visited the various shops, getting books, potions ingredients, a cauldron, a telescope, a trunk, and, from Hagrid as a birthday present, an owl. However, as he was getting his robes, Harry met a rather spoiled boy, who, in Harry's opinion, wouldn't be able to function in the real world. Finally all that was left to get was a wand.

Dragging Harry to the wand shop, Ollivanders the sign read, Hagrid waited outside while Harry entered the shop, alone. The inside of the shop was dusty, as if a person hadn't stepped inside in years. Then, an elderly man, who introduced himself as Ollivander, appeared and began to shove wands in Harry's hand. Wand after wand after wand they tried, long wands, short wands, dark wands, light wands. After what seemed like an eternity, Ollivander brought out a box, an ancient dusty box. Picking up the wand inside, Harry felt a small warmth fly up his fingers, but the wand was promptly swatted out of Harry's hand, and put back into the box, Ollivander muttering, "I thought for sure…" under his breath.

Harry began to get nervous, thinking that he wouldn't be able to get a wand, and thus, unable to practice magic. But Ollivander brought out another box, this one even more dusty and ancient then the other one. Picking the wand up, Harry felt a blaze of heat shoot up his arm, and then completeness, as if he was whole. Ollivander, watching this, couldn't help but shake his head. Of all the wands Harry had to be chosen by it had to be that one. The oldest wand in the shop, not even Ollivander knew what the core of the wand was, however the wood was from an incredibly old Sakura tree, found near the source of the wand's core.

Harry, oblivious to the significance of the wand, was just happy to have finally found his wand. Paying for the wand, Harry inquired about a care kit and case for the wand. Ollivander, coming out of his dazed ruminations about why _that_ wand chose Harry, quickly beamed at the boy, and offered a wand polishing kit, and a holster.

Thanking the man, Harry walked outside and met Hagrid, who brought Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, and bought for dinner for the two of them. During dinner, Harry asked Hagrid questions about his parents, and Hagrid was happy to oblige the boy of his curiosity.

Sadly all good things must come to an end, and this was no exception. Hagrid brought Harry back to the Dursleys, made sure he was settled in and then left.

* * *

Now in order to not take forever getting to the present I'm going to give you a _very, very, very _brief rundown of Harry's next few years.

That year, Harry faced the crazy Professor Quirrell, with the face of Voldemort on the back of his head. The next year, Harry dealt with suspicious glares, incompetent teachers, and a basilisk, controlled by a specter of Voldemort. Then, third year was his godfather, Dementors, werewolves and Animagus. Finally, his fourth year was marked by a deadly tournament, the resurrection of Voldemort, the death of a fellow student and friend, and an imposter of a teacher.

* * *

So, now we come to this…

Harry was in his room, staring at the ceiling with an apathetic look on his face. It had been only a week since the summer break had started, yet to Harry, it felt like an eternity. The only family he had left, his godfather, Sirius Black, was unable to take him in, due to the incompetency of the British Ministry of Magic, and Severus Snape, his Potions professor. On top of that, he has had no contact from the Wizarding world, no letters from his friends, no letters from Sirius, nothing. So, Harry was consigned to stay in his room, and honestly, he was fine with that. It gave him time to think.

For the first time since he was eleven, Harry began to wonder about family. What was it like to have a family? Ron knew, but then again, Harry wasn't very happy with Ron. How many chances has he given him, Harry shook his head. It didn't matter, even if Harry were to ask, it still wouldn't change the fact that his family minus Sirius and the Dursleys, who didn't count, were gone. Ron hadn't even written this summer at all, unlike Hermione!

Hermione, she'd been there for him since Ron and he rescued her from a troll in first year. She, unlike Ron, had been there when he needed her most during the Triwizard Tournament. Also, she had been kind enough to at least send him a brief note, letting him know that she'd be on holiday all summer with her parents, as well as remembering his birthday, which he was grateful for.

Reminiscing over the past few years, Harry began to look over his life so far, _'Let's see. First year I managed to wound a troll, and save Flamel's stone from Quirrell and Voldemort. Second year I was alienated from the entire school, met a giant spider, killed a basilisk, and defeated a younger Voldemort. Third year I yelled at my relatives, met the Minister of Magic, met a friend of my parents, who turned out to be a werewolf, found out Scabbers was the one who betrayed my parents, met my godfather, and helped said godfather escape from the ministry. And last year, I attended the Quidditch World Cup, found out what Death Eaters are, was entered into a deadly tournament against my will, befriended the other three champions, faced a dragon, and unintentionally helped raise Voldemort from the dead.'_

Harry's thoughts then turned to his education. _'But what about my magical skills, what have I been doing all these years? Yeah, I've been busy, but that's really no excuse for my lack of knowledge in magical subjects. … THAT'S IT; from now on I've got to put forth one-hundred and ten percent of my effort into learning all I can. I doubt Cedric would've depended on Hermione to complete all of his work, and it's time that I learn more. The only real effort I've put into my studies at all was before first year began, and then … ah yes, I met Ron.'_

'_Perhaps it would be better to just let him go. He's been nothing but a prat to Hermione and I, and he never apologized for the cold shoulder he gave me last year.' _Harry shook his head, _'Then it's decided, I should learn more this year, and avoid Ron as much as possible. Maybe I can be friends with Neville instead. He was one of the few people that believed I didn't enter myself into the tournament last year.' _Harry smiled; yes befriending Neville would definitely be a better choice then staying friends with Ron.

**(Obsolete AN:** Well, here it is the poll winner, my Harry Potter/Sekirei Crossover. Note that the universe in which the events of Sekirei is an alternate dimension, and will not be visited by Harry, or anyone else for that matter. The only Sekirei that will appear from the manga is Miya Asama. Why she's in the Harry Potter universe will be explained next chapter. But due to this, I'll need applications for OC's. If you're interested, the application is below.

I'll need this info, but any extra info about your OC is ok.

**Name:** First and (Optional) Last. (Example-Bob Joe)

**Gender:** Male or Female?

**Hogwarts House:** Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin (if a student)

**Personality:** A few sentences describing them.

**Appearance:** What do they look like?

**Class:** Ashikabi, Sekirei, or Normal?

Well, there we go. Just wanted to let everyone know, for those who are wondering about my two other stories; at the moment, both of those are on hiatus, until I can get this up to an equal # of chapters. Also, I have two more stories coming out, which will also have to be elevated to the same # of chapters. Anyways, Read and Review, this is Orange Wind, see yah.**)**

* * *

**NEWER AN:** Hello, I'm back. I know that it's been awhile, I quite frankly … I have no excuses except for schoolwork, and no internet access. But yeah, I'm back for awhile, and with an updated version of Alternate Paths. I reread my previous works, and realized that both Alternate Paths, and Unexpected Expectations were either badly thought out, or they were rushed. Thus, I've decided to rewrite both, and change a few things:

First off, instead of Harry's sixth year, this will be his fifth year. Not only will this allow me to write in a more interesting setting (Umbridge vs. Kazehana? Maybe), but it will also allow me to write out more of how the Sekirei plan will affect Voldemort and Dumbledore's plans.

Second, Harry mentions befriending Neville near the end of the chapter. This is set up so that Harry would have more of a legitimate reason for hanging with Neville. That, and Neville will be a more central character in this story.

Third, Ron. He's still the git that we all hate, but now he'll have a reason for hating Harry, other than the 'he's more famous' cliché. Now, Ron will hate him for turning Hermione against him, and for not staying friends.

Fourth, the Sekirei and the Ashikabi. I the original version of this story I planned way-wayyyyyy to early, and thus came to a dilemma in terms of what to do next. Now though, Sekirei and Ashikabi will be less planned out, and more go-with-the-flow. If something happens, it'll happen. That being said, right now I need more applications, so please send them in. The application is below, and a little changed.

**Name:** First, and/or Last. (James Jonathon)

**Age: **How many years old are they? (23)

**Gender: **Male or Female? (Male)

**Blood Status: **Pureblood, Half Blood, or Muggleborn? (Muggleborn)

**Appearance: **What do they normally wear, what do they look like, any body markings, etc. (Usually seen wearing a black cloak, with a hood. Also wears black shoes, dark jeans, a black sweater, gloves, and a small sun shaped pendant. He carries around black bag, and a large brown book. Has medium length dark brown hair in an upright position, a scar over his lip, pale skin, and dark round brown eyes.)

**Classification: **Ashikabi, Sekirei, or Neither? (Neither) {If Sekirei pick a # from the list below} [If an Ashikabi pick a Sekirei from the list below, or make your own]

**Hogwarts House: **Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin; if they attended Hogwarts. (Hufflepuff previously)

**Personality: **What are they like? A few sentences describing them. (Know as a very grim individual, who looks at life with a pessimistic outlook. He's also known for being quite rude to others, and isn't afraid to voice his opinion, even if it's looked at funny. He does however help his friends, even if they insist on not needing it.)

**Other: **Any other information that could be important. (He works for the Daily Prophet)

There's the application, with an example next to each category, in (). Apply, you know you want to . This is Orange Wind, see yah.

Oh, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, for Chapter 3. Those reviews will, unfortunately, not be answered. But any future reviews will be.

{Sekirei # still remaining: 51, 52, 53, 54, 60, 68, 69, 70, 71, 76, 77, 80, 81, 83, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 102, and 103.}

[Sekirei still to be winged: #'s above, 19 Ikki, 28 Natsuka, 55 Saki, 72 Natsu, 75 Niwa, and 87 Kaho.]


	2. The Summer and a New Teacher

**Alternate Paths**

By Yami no Daisuke (Orange Wind)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thought'_, **"Powerful Being"**, _"Talking via a device"_, **Techniques**

**Summary:** Harry Potter decides that he needs a break. Taking a chance while he still can, Harry ends up with several lovely ladies hanging off of him, and calling him their 'Ashikabi'. Harry has no idea what they mean, but he could get used to this.

**Warnings: **Deviationfrom canon (FANFICTION), OC's, Non-regular updates, and of course, SPOILERS!

* * *

_**TIME SKIP **_

Harry awoke jolted awake with a start. _'Another nightmare, this time about the basilisk in second year.' _For the last few weeks he's been having nightmares, often about events that could have gone differently.

Loud hoots alerted him that he was not alone. Turning his head towards the noise, Harry spotted three owls; his own snowy owl, Hedwig carrying two letters, a large barn owl carrying a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it, and a medium sized tawny owl, which was carrying another Hogwarts letter.

Approaching the tawny owl and taking the letter from its leg, Harry could see that the letter wasn't the normal Hogwarts letter, but from a teacher. Odd! Harry moved on to the next owl, the barn, and removed its letter. Yes, it was definitely from Hogwarts, probably the school supplies list.

After the other two owls had flown out his window, Harry turned his attention to Hedwig. She had two letters tied to her leg, one from Hermione, and one from … Snuffles? Wait, Sirius! Quickly untying the letters from Hedwig, he gave her a quick "Thank you" before opening Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm back from holiday, we went to Denmark! Did you like your gift? I hope you have read it; the book was hard to get. I had to owl order it! Anyways, are the muggles treating you well? Have you had any contract with Dumbledore at all this summer? I don't know if you've gotten yours yet, but I received my Hogwarts letter. I'm a Prefect! _

_Well, hope to see you on the train, Hermione._

Harry smiled, of course Hermione would get prefect. Hermione was a stickler for the rules, and she also had the best grades in their year. If she didn't get prefect, Harry would have been at a loss for words.

Harry opened the letter from Sirius next;

_Pup,_

_ Sorry for missing your birthday. The old goat has had me looked up in the house for weeks, and I was only able to get this out because of your owl. Did I mention how brilliant she is? Anyways, I need to talk to you, I'll get in touch. Snuffles_

'_Strange, when did Sirius start writing in code?'_ Harry shook his head; Sirius said he would get in touch, so he would. Looking at his remaining two letters, Harry chose to open his Hogwarts letter first.

Inside were two letters; the supplies list, and … a prefect's letter! Pinned to the letter was a prefect's badge.

Harry stood there, thinking. _'Why would I be made prefect? I don't follow the rules as often as others, and my grades aren't spectacular, so why me?' _However, no matter which way he looked at it, Harry couldn't come up with an answer.

Looking over the supplies list, Harry saw that they would only need four new books this year. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, _by Miranda Goshawk, _Defensive Magical Theory, _by Wilbert Slinkhard, _History of the World, Magical and Muggle,_ by James Smith, and _The Comprehensive Book of Beasts ,_ by Newt Scamander.

Harry was surprised by the last two books. Did Dumbledore hire a new History professor? It seemed likely, given the new book. The other book was obviously for Care of Magical Creatures, and thus was assigned by Hagrid.

Harry picked up the last letter, the other Hogwarts letter. Opening it, Harry read;

_To all incoming Fifth year students,_

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daisuke Hitokari, your new History of Magic professor. I just wanted to introduce myself, and to alert students that History will be different this year, and thus entirely new to you, the student. See you at Hogwarts._

_ Daisuke Hitokari, Professor of History_

'_I was right; we do have a new professor. Hopefully this one isn't nearly as boring as Binns. Where's he from though, the name sounds foreign, but he writes in English?' _Harry thought.

* * *

The next few weeks were quick, and on the eve of his forth to last day of holidays, Harry heard a knocking sound at the front door. Given that the Dursleys had gone out for the evening, and Harry was the only one in the House, he was forced to answer it, but not before grabbing his wand. Making his way down the stairs, Harry peaked out the front door window. There were three figures, male, and two of them appeared to be wearing robes, while the last was dressed in passable muggle clothing. Looking at their faces, Harry recognized Remus Lupin, his third year DADA professor, and Mad-Eye Moody, his 'supposed' forth year DADA professor. The last figure however, was unrecognizable, but gave of an air of calm. Opening the door slightly, Harry greeted them at wand point, "What form does my patronus take?"

"A stag" Lupin replied, taking a step forward as Harry undid the chains.

"Hm, seems he's not as dumb as I've been led to believe. Good lad, good, constant vigilance." Moody said, his electric blue eye whirling around in its socket.

Harry however had not lowered his wand, still pointing it at Moody and the stranger, who was dressed in a muggle business suit. Directing his gaze towards Moody, Harry asked, "What were the three curses you taught us about in my forth year?" Moving his gaze towards the stranger, Harry continued, "- and who are you?"

"Hm, I didn't teach you anything lad, being locked up in a trunk will do that to you. As for who he is, I'll let him explain." Moody replied in his gruff, no nonsense voice.

Lowering his wand, Harry relaxed a bit. Seeing his old student acting like a mini Moody, Lupin frowned. He shouldn't be like this unless…

"During your third year, what did Snape bring to me to take, and what was it for?" Lupin asked, pointing his wand towards Harry.

"I didn't know when he brought it in, but it was Wolfsbane potion, and obviously you took it to keep control during the full moon." Harry replied, "Satisfied?"

"Yes, but what was the interrogation earlier about?" Lupin asked, concerned about the changes his old friends son was going through.

"You could have been Death Eaters." Harry said, giving Lupin a look that was interpreted as an 'are you serious?'

"Now what are you doing here? And who is he?" Harry asked, glancing over at the stranger.

"Marcus Amell, auror." The man, Amell replied.

"As for why we're here, we can't talk about that." Lupin replied, "Yet" he continued when Harry gave him another look.

"Let's get your things packed, and then we'll head out." Moody said, "Amell, would you?"

"Yes, hold on." Amell said, lifting his wand. Harry heard a ping, and then heard, "All clear" from Amell.

"Come, let's get your stuff." Lupin said, climbing up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied, following after Lupin.

* * *

Walking out of the house, Harry saw a small car parked outside the Dursleys driveway. By this time it was dark, but Harry swore that it looked exactly like his uncle's car.

"Get in, and stay quiet." Moody said, holding his wand up.

* * *

**AN: **Another Chapter, YES. In this chapter, we skip through Harry's entire summer. Yeah, go ahead and hate me. Also, Harry is a prefect. I didn't think Ron deserved it in the original, and this just allows me to form another rift between the two. Moody, Lupin and 'Marcus Amell' (Mzr90's OC) pick up Harry, there's a new History professor (My OC! Who may or may not end up being hated by you), and a few more books are added to the book list. Harry has become more 'war' minded, which means that he'll start to question everything. Anyways, on to the reviews;

_**Anon: **_Glad that you're happy. Glad the updated version seems better. I can see Harry winging Matsu, Kazehana, and Uzume, but Totoyama, not gonna happen. Neville will wing Akitsu, but the Tsukiumi queston is being polled (It's in my profile). Hermione will wing a male Sekirei, Kagari (Homora's male name), though Homora will show up as a female. If you pay attention in this chapter, you may find a reference to your OC (cough'booklist'cough). Finally, Snape will not be a participant in the Sekirei plan, as I don't place him as someone to love someone other than Lily (which he can't do, because she married James, and then died.)

_**Mzr90:**_ Thanks, Harry may or may not wing his first in the next chapter, and your OC, has been accepted (As you can read.)

_**Clint Sanderson:**_ COOKIES, they're over NINE THOUSAND. NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM, thanks for the cookies. I hope that I can make this work.

_**THE Dark Dragen:**_ Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.

There are the reviews, here's the OC application, with my OC as an example (NOTE, OC's already admitted can be changed until the release of the next chapter);

* * *

**Name:** First, and/or Last. **(Daisuke Hitokari (Born Doug Spacer))**

**Age: **How many years old are they? **(20)**

**Gender: **Male or Female? **(Male)**

**Blood Status: **Pureblood, Half-Blood, or Muggleborn? (**Half-blood)**

**Appearance: **What do they normally wear, what do they look like, any body markings, etc. **(Tall, slightly muscular. Has reddish black spiky hair of medium length. Violet eyes, with a triangular pupil. Slightly tan skin. Has two narrow pointed red lines under his eyes, which are mistaken as tattoos, but are birthmarks. Usually seen wearing a pale green cloak, with a hood. Also wears armored boots, dark jeans, a black muscle shirt, hand wraps, and a small red crescent-moon shaped pendant. Also carries around a mysterious black leather-bound book.)**

**Classification: **Ashikabi, Sekirei, or Neither? **(Ashikabi of No. 49 Chihiro, No. 50 Ayame, No. 51 Misao, No. 52 Rukia, & No. 53 Megumi.)**

**Hogwarts House: **Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin; if they attended Hogwarts. **(N/A (He attended a private school that trained him in battle magics, as well as more practical aspects, such as Ancient Runes and Alchemy))**

**Personality: **What are they like? A few sentences describing them. **(A laid back individual. Calculative, a slightly genius intellect and very observant. A kind and caring individual, even if his aloof attitude towards friends makes him seem uncaring. However he's impulsive, often acting on his feelings, rather than his thoughts. He has a habit of using honorifics, due to his time in Japan. He enjoys reading in his spare time, and is very interested in different legends, among them, the legends of previous Sekirei spaceships.)**

**Other: **Any other information that could be important. **(He was trained in magic at a private school, simply called the Academy, located in America. He learned, not only about magic, but mundane subjects. After he graduated from the Academy, Doug traveled to Japan, where he attended college. During his time in Japan, Doug changed his name to Daisuke (due to some bad memories of his), attended swordsmanship lessons, and learned Japanese. He graduated from college, with a degree in History, specifically Historical Legends. Daisuke then travelled the world, learning more about the various magics in each place he visited. While in Scotland on a job interview, Daisuke ran into some old friends, who turned out to be Sekirei No. 49, No. 50, No. 51, No. 52, & No. 53. He accidentally bonded with them, and now searches for any information on the Sekirei plan. He's decided to not only tutor students in muggle subjects, but also accept the position of Hogwarts History Professor, and thus has moved into the castle, while waiting out the Sekirei plan.)**

Sekirei #'s remaining (ITS CHANGED): 26, 35, 36, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 98, & 99.

Sekirei remaining (CHANGED): No. 28 Natsuka, No. 29* Midorino, No. 38 Mitsuha, No. 39 Mitsuki, No. 40 Shi, No. 41 Cho Chang, No. 42 Marietta Edgecombe, No. 44 Yosuga, No. 45 Sue Li, No. 46 Lisa Turpin, No. 47 Lavender Brown, No. 62 Kaie, No. 63 Padma Patil, No. 64 Parvati Patil, No. 73 Namiji, No. 74 Narashino, No. 75 Niwa, No. 76 Susan Bones, No. 77 Hannah Abbott, No. 78 Nanami, No. 79 ? (Your choice on name), No. 80 Tracey Davis, No. 81 Daphne Greengrass, No. 83* Kujou, No. 84 Yashima, No. 85 Oshino, No. 86 Katsuragi, No. 87 Kaho, No. 95 Kuno, No. 96 Ginny Weasley, No. 101 Oriha, No. 102 Gabrielle Delacour, No. 103 Astoria Greengrass, No. 104 Haihane, & No. 105 Benitsubasa.

Current OC's: Alexander Hall, Daisuke Hitokari, Franklyn Tymes, Marcus Amell, No. 49 Chihiro, No. 50 Ayame, No. 51 Misao, No. 52 Rukia, & No. 53 Megumi.

Current planned Ashikabi: Alexander Hall, Daisuke Hitokari, Franklyn Tymes, Marcus Amell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, & Draco Malfoy.

That's it, if Daisuke seems more powerful then Harry, remember two things; Harry is younger and thus has less training, and Daisuke isn't really going to be involved in the Sekirei plan (he's not going to participate, similar to Remus or Bill Weasley, only winging his Sekirei, then leaving).

JUST IN: Due to the overwellming majority of you wanting Harry to bond to No. 1 and No. 9, it'll happen. (11 votes vs. 1 vs. 0 vs. 0)

* * *

This is Orange Wind, sayanora!


	3. Avalon

**Alternate Paths**

By Yami no Daisuke (Orange Wind)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thought'_, **"Powerful Being"**, _"Talking via a device"_, **Techniques**

**Summary:** Harry Potter decides that he needs a break. Taking a chance while he still can, Harry ends up with several lovely ladies hanging off of him, and calling him their 'Ashikabi'. Harry has no idea what they mean, but he could get used to this.

**Warnings: **Deviation from canon (FANFICTION), OC's, Non-regular updates, and of course, SPOILERS!

* * *

Once they were all situated in the car, Moody barked out, "Drive, Marcus."

The drove in silence for the next few minutes, until Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

"Here" Lupin said, holding out a piece of paper. At Harry's questioning look, Lupin said, "Fidelius Charm."

Harry nodded, and then read the paper.

_The Headquarters of the Brotherhood in the British Isles may be found on the Isle of Avalon, in the Castle of the King._

Harry reread the paper to make sure he had the address down, and then turned to Lupin.

"Avalon, Professor? I know I didn't pay attention in Binn's class, but even I know that Avalon is non-existent. And who or what are the Brotherho-" Harry began, handing the paper over to Lupin.

"Not here Harry. I know you're curious, but it will have to wait until we get there." Lupin interrupted, banishing the paper from his hands.

Harry fell silent at his words. He was nervous. Yes, he had verified that Moody and Remus were who they said they were, but the fact that Moody wasn't speaking, Remus was barely speaking, and the one in the front, Marcus, was an unknown was getting to him. He wanted answers, not more questions. Harry then realized how sleepy he was; yes a nap sounded nice right about now…

* * *

Lupin watched Harry fall asleep. He'd been asking questions that Lupin couldn't answer, not yet, and Remus was happy that he was able to lull Harry to sleep with some subtle sleeping spells he knew.

"He asleep?" Marcus asked from his position behind the wheel.

"Yeah, thought he'd never stop asking questions if I didn't put him to sleep." Remus replied.

"Good, I could see he was tired, but not trying to show it. Have enough of those in the Auror corps." Marcus said.

* * *

Harry was woken up by a loud shaking, and a bark of "Get up". Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry could see that it was light outside. Stepping out of the car, Harry swore that he was looking at a replica of a younger Hogwarts, minus the lake and surrounding forest. The castle was a sparkling white, contrasting with its black-as-night roofs. The windows were stained glass, depicting images that he couldn't make out.

Looking around, Harry spotted Moody, Lupin, and Marcus all looking at him with grins on their faces. Walking up to them, Harry heard Moody say, "First time seeing a new age castle Potter?"

"Yes" Harry answered, blushing, "It's just really nice looking, not at all like Hogwarts."

"Aye, she's a beauty. Remember when I first looked at her, thought I had been brought to heaven." Moody said, "Then again, I had thought I had just died."

"Well as interesting as she is to look at, I say we get a move on. We're nearly late as is." Lupin said.

"Let him stare a bit Lupin, it's not every day someone his age gets to look at the Castle of the King." Marcus spoke up.

"Yes, well." Lupin looked flustered, "I rather not keep the rest of the group waiting." Lupin turned, and began walking towards the castle entrance.

"Fine, fine. Let him look at it some other day. You coming Potter or what?" Marcus said, walking away.

"Wha-? Yeah, give me a minute." Harry answered, staring at the castle.

"Alright lad, just be along quickly." Moody replied, a dull thump being the indicator that he'd left.

Harry stared at the castle. He could have sworn he saw a flash of brown hair in one of the clear windows. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry followed Lupin, Marcus, and Moody into the castle.

* * *

The inside of the castle was similar to the outside, with stained glass windows depicting battles, royal red and purple carpet, and sparkling white walls. Every hallway the group passed was lined with various paintings and artifacts, and would have likely been explored by Harry, if not for the fact that he wanted answers to his questions.

Eventually they came to a set of doors, decorated with carved ivory overlade with gold. Lupin paused to knock on the door three times, before turning to Harry.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I promise you that the council will explain all they can to you. While you are in there I want you to be on your best behavior. No antagonizing them alright?" Lupin told him, and after getting a nod continued, "Good, well then, in you go. We'll be waiting out here for you."

Harry walked forward, and through the ivory doors. Entering a long hallway, he saw a door at the end. Now, that he was away from Remus and the others, Harry felt nervous. He also felt anger, from all his unanswered questions. _'I hope this 'council' can at least answer why I've been brought here.'_

Reaching the end of the hallway, and the door, Harry pushed his way forward and into the room. The interior of the room was dark, only being illuminated by a small fire in the middle, surrounded by chairs, with all of the chairs being occupied except for one. A booming voice pierced through the darkness, "Sit, Lord Potter, and we will tell you why you are here."

* * *

**AN: **AH, I'M LATE. Well it couldn't be helped, school is being a pain, and i'm swamped with homework. I'm rather disappointed with this chapter, (I wrote it about a month ago).Anyways, here's a short chapter, introducing The Brotherhood (who will possibly play a large role), and the concept of Harry being nobility. Also in this chapter is a hint to which Sekirei will show up (see if you can find it). Next chapter will be following the OC's, with Daisuke, Marcus, Alexander, Alec (NEW), & Tymes being followed, to explain their presence in the story. Anyways, on to the reviews; (On a related note, there was one review quite foul, that basically flamed me for having OC's. Not liking this story is fine. Not liking OC's is fine. But flaming me without telling me why other then stating that it ruins the story is not acceptable. That and not having the guts to flame with an actual profile)

_**Mzr90: **_Thanks, glad you liked it. Marcus will definitely give Harry advice, and he will help train him.

_**ultima-owner: **_Nope, it's just a replica. Amazing what you can do with magic.

_**Izanagi:**_ Thanks, glad that it's caught your interest. Harry will not be taking advice from the Order, or Dumbledore, but he will possibly be taking advice from members of the order (like Remus). The OC's are going to have a relatively major role, however Harry will still be the star, and Umbridge will not be civil (read- she'll try to have them fired/expelled).

_**Anon:**_ Relief! (JK ) I actually had a different person in mind for Toyotama. I do have a reason for most of the female students (that are named in the series) being Sekirei, which will be explained in time. However, with 108 Sekirei, I needed to fill the gaps somehow, and what better way than using existing characters? Harry will be winging his first Sekirei after the next chapter, in which the secret (found in this chapter) gives you a glance, a very vague glance, at who it is.

_**Blazelord:**_ YAY, another OC. Celebration time. Thank you, next chapter will feature the already submitted OC's. Also, I received your PM, the history between Daisuke and Alec will be explained next chapter, not all of it, but most.

LAST CALL FOR OC'S (ANY SEKIREI REMAINING WILL HAVE GENERIC ASHIKABI)

The application is in the previous chapter;

Sekirei #'s remaining: 26, 35, 36, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, & 98.

Sekirei remaining: No. 28 Natsuka, No. 29* Midorino, No. 30* Mimi, No. 34 Katie Bell, No. 39 Mitsuki, No. 41 Cho Chang, No. 42 Marietta Edgecombe, No. 44 Yosuga, No. 45 Sue Li, No. 46 Lisa Turpin, No. 62 Kaie, No. 74 Narashino, No. 75 Niwa, No. 76 Susan Bones, No. 77 Hannah Abbott, No. 81 Daphne Greengrass, No. 84 Yashima, No. 85 Oshino, No. 87 Kaho, No. 95 Kuno, No. 96 Ginny Weasley, No. 101 Oriha, & No. 103 Astoria Greengrass.

Current OC's: Alexander Hall, Daisuke Hitokari, Franklyn Tymes, Marcus Amell, No. 49 Chihiro, No. 50 Ayame, No. 51 Misao, No. 52 Rukia, & No. 53 Megumi.

Current planned Ashikabi: Alexander Hall, Daisuke Hitokari, Franklyn Tymes, Marcus Amell, Alec Frostvale, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, & Draco Malfoy.

This is Orange Wind, sayanora! P.S. There is a poll in my profile about the future of IOIWTS, if you're a fan vote.


	4. Daisuke

**Alternate Paths**

By Yami no Daisuke (Orange Wind)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thought'_, **"Powerful Being"**, _"Talking via a device"_, **Techniques**

**Summary:** Harry Potter decides that he needs a break. Taking a chance while he still can, Harry ends up with several lovely ladies hanging off of him, and calling him their 'Ashikabi'. Harry has no idea what they mean, but he could get used to this.

**Warnings: **Deviationfrom canon (FANFICTION), OC's, Non-regular updates, and of course, SPOILERS!

* * *

_July 1__st__, 1995_

The village of Hogsmeade was quiet. In the Three Broomsticks, a man was seated in the shadows of the bar, holding a short note which he was currently staring at. Grabbing a hold of a mug, the man took a drink. Glancing up from the note, the man looked towards the clock perched in the corner.

"Eleven Thirty, he should be here any minute." The man spoke quietly.

Just then the doors swung open. Stepping inside were two individuals. The first man was old, with a long white beard that would have looked normal, if not for the half-moon spectacles and the largely decorated purple robes. The second man was fairly young, tall and lean, with black hair in a crimson fringe, hazel eyes, and a tan. The man was currently wearing a black dragon hide jacket, dark jeans and grey shoes.

"Then we have a deal?" The youngest of the three said.

"Yes, Alex you will stay on for the next few years as Hagrid's assistant, until the school board approves of your idea." The old man said.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Now what did you say we were needed for?" The young man, Alex said.

"We are here, Alex, to interview a potential teacher for the History of Magic course. The school board finally decided that the scores within the last few years have been … less then acceptable. Now that we have been provided with funding, we should be able to hire an acceptable teacher within the next few weeks." Dumbledore stated, moving towards the front of the pub, near the barmaid, Madam Rosmerta.

Rising from his seat in the corner, the shadowed man walked towards the front of the bar. As he approached the front, he heard Dumbledore ask, "Rose, has a Mr. Hitokari rented a room in the last hour?"

Before the barmaid could respond, the man cleared his throat, "Actually Dumbledore-dono I am right here."

Turning around to face the man, Dumbledore greeted, "Ah, Mr. Hitokari. I have been expecting you. Shall we start the interview?"

Daisuke nodded, "Yes that would be nice. Where shall we have the interview Dumbledore-dono?"

"In a private room, preferably away from the noise." Dumbledore stated, looking towards Madam Rosmerta, who nodded.

"Follow me. Headmaster, Sir, Alex." Rosmerta said, guiding them towards an empty room towards the back of the pub. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes Rose, its fine." Dumbledore said, moving towards an armchair in the center of the room.

"So, Mr. Hitokari. Why did you apply . . .

* * *

_Hours later_

"Well Daisuke, I believe that, given your outstanding record in both the magical and muggle worlds that you are more than qualified for the job. The first staff meeting before the school year is August 29th, please be moved into the castle by then." Dumbledore said, shaking Daisuke's hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Daisuke and I'm eager to continue the conversation we were having at a later date." Alex said. Turning to Dumbledore, he said "I have to go. Hagrid asked me to stop by, and then I have to visit the Weasleys while Charlie is still in Britain."

As Alex left, Dumbledore turned towards Daisuke, "Alas, I must leave as well. I need to see about finding another Defense teacher."

"I will see you on the 29th then." Daisuke said. Watching as Dumbledore left, Daisuke turned towards the front of the bar. Walking towards Madam Rosmerta, he said, "I would like to check out."

Rosmerta glanced towards Daisuke, "That will be five galleons."

Handing over the galleons, Daisuke turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Daisuke was nearly flattened by a young woman crashing into him. She was shorter than him, by about a head. She had waist-length violet hair in a topknot, with shorter bangs framing her face, amber colored eyes, and was dressed in a black open cloak, a light orange top, black form fitting jeans, and black boots. All in all, a strange sight, especially in the Wizarding world.

"Oh, sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, looking up towards his eyes.

For a minute, time seemed to stop around them. A foreign feeling gripped Daisuke, and for a second, Daisuke was puzzled. Why was he feeling this, and why around her? Then time resumed, and Daisuke responded, "No problem seems that everyone does it at one point in their life."

The women looked at him for a moment, as if examining him, then, noticing his stare blushed and said, "I'm 's a pleasure to meet you. I was looking for someone here, but I can't seem to find them."

"Daisuke, it's nice to meet you as well. Do you know if they are in the village?" Daisuke asked, _'Maybe I can observe why I'm feeling this way if I spend more time with her.'_

Misao put a finger on her lip, "Well, I don't know where in the village they are, but I know that they're here."

"Do you need help looking?" Daisuke asked.

"If you're offering, yeah that would be nice." Misao said, "Well then, shall we be on our way."

Daisuke grinned, "I am at your command my lady."

"Very well, hopefully this won't take long." Misao said.

* * *

_Sunset_

Daisuke was following behind Misao. So far they had looked all across Hogsmeade, minus the Shrieking Shack, which they were now heading to. In the time that Daisuke had spent with her, he concluded a few things. First off was that whatever feeling he felt seemed to get stronger the closer he was to Misao. Second was that Misao would occasionally look back at him, and then blush when he noticed. Thirdly, Misao was actually an old classmate of his. Seemed that he had forgotten.

As they approached the Shrieking Shack, Daisuke felt a shift in his surroundings. Immediately after, Daisuke stopped. Misao, noticing that he wasn't following her anymore, turned around and asked, "What wrong?"

Daisuke however just ignore her, instead taking out his wand and casting a few area scanning spells. He noticed the shift before he felt it, shouting out, "Take cover" before rolling to the side, as shadow blurred over him.

The shadow turned and faced them. Looking at it, both Daisuke and Misao said one word, "Dementor"

* * *

**AN: ** Yeah, it's been a while. No excuses, except for the thoughts for stories going through my head, as well as procrastination, and homework. Anyways, this chapter is the first of the character chapters, with this one introducing Daisuke. Next will be Alex. I've decided to keep accepting OC's until I run out of OC's to write about. So, counting this chapter that should be 6 chapters until we get to Harry again. On a side note, Halo 4 and Black Ops II rock. Hopefully, I won't become to absorbed in playing to not write. Onwards to the reviews;

_**ultima-owner: **_I honestly wasn't planning on putting Merlin in, but now…

_**Mzr90:**_ Interactions with the Brotherhood will be shown once we resume following Harry. Sorry about the confusion with Kujou. I forgot to update my master list, hopefully it won't happen again.

_**Zaralann:**_ Thanks!

_**Blazelord:**_ Thanks, Alec will do as suggested. We'll see how it works out after we rejoin Harry.

_**Izanagi:**_ Thanks for submitting! Now he'll have his own chapter! AND NOW I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE AN OC FOR KAHO! YES!

_**tanis19:**_ Thanks!

OC's STILL BEING ACCEPTED.

Application is in Chapter 2.

Unrevealed Sekirei (#): 26, 35, 36, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, & 98.

Unassigned Sekirei: No. 28 Natsuka, No. 29* Midorino, No. 30* Mimi, No. 34 Katie Bell, No. 39 Mitsuki, No. 41 Cho Chang, No. 42 Marietta Edgecombe, No. 45 Sue Li, No. 46 Lisa Turpin, No. 75 Niwa, No. 76 Susan Bones, No. 77 Hannah Abbott, No. 81 Daphne Greengrass, No. 84 Yashima, No. 85 Oshino, No. 95 Kuno, No. 96 Ginny Weasley, No. 101 Oriha, & No. 103 Astoria Greengrass.

Current OC's: Aaron Lawson (Izanagi), Daisuke Hitokari (Orange Wind), Franklyn Tymes (tymes24), Marcus Amell (Mzr90), Alec Frostvale, (Blazelord), Alexander Hall (Anon),Chihiro (Orange Wind), Ayame (Orange Wind), Misao (Orange Wind), Rukia (Orange Wind), Megumi (Orange Wind), & Senna (Mzr90).

This is Orange Wind, see yah!


	5. Alex

**Alternate Paths**

By Yami no Daisuke (Orange Wind)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei. Harry Potter belongs primarily to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. Sekirei belongs primarily to Sakurato Gokura, Square Enix, Seven Arcs, and FUNimaton Entertainment. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.

**Legend:** "Talking", _'Thought'_, **"Powerful Being"**, _"Talking via a device"_, **Techniques**

**Summary:** Harry Potter decides that he needs a break. Taking a chance while he still can, Harry ends up with several lovely ladies hanging off of him, and calling him their 'Ashikabi'. Harry has no idea what they mean, but he could get used to this.

**Warnings: **Deviation from canon (FANFICTION), OC's, Non-regular updates, and of course, SPOILERS!

* * *

_July 5th, 1995_

A knock at the door was heard, once, then again. This continued for awhile, until a loud voice shouted out, "Coming"

The door opened, and a tall figure was seen at the door. He was tan, an unusual tone of skin in Scotland, with black hair and a crimson fringe. He was wearing a black dragon-hide jacket, dark jeans, and gray shoes. On the man's shoulder a midnight black owl was seen.

"Ah, Alex what can I do for you? Come in, come in, I just put tea on." Hagrid said.

Alex stepped into the room. "Nothing much Hagrid, just wanted to visit."

Hagrid handed a mug to Alex, and then sat down. "So, what's on your mind?"

Alex took a sip of the tea before setting down his mug. "It's about Daisuke, and that strange girl, Misao I think it was."

Hagrid snorted, "You've nothing to worry about."

"It's not that I'm worried…"

"Then, what is it?"

Alex looked away, "It's more like a feeling, a sense of unease, yet at the same time, peace." Looking over to Hagrid, Alex continued, "Honestly it's something that I am intrigued by, yet also frightened. It's not Occlumency or Legilimency, but seems to be a feeling that they give off."

Hagrid was silent for a minute, then speaking slowly, he said "From what you're saying it seems similar to the feeling I have whenever I'm around Professor Dumbledore, frightened from being in the presence of a powerful wizard, yet at ease, knowing that he will protect me. Great man, Dumbledore."

Alex smiled, "Thanks Hagrid, I need that talk."

Hagrid chuckled, "No problem, though next time don't try to avoid the problem."

Alex stood up, "No promises." A pause, and then "HOOT", "Now if you'll excuse me, it seems that Midnight is ready to head back to the castle."

Hagrid waved him off, "Just remember, we need to talk about what we're going to do for classes"

"Alright, I'll visit tomorrow." Alex said, walking out of the hut.

"Well Midnight, you ready to head home or-" Alex said, only for his owl to peck him on the head. "OW, what was that for?"

"Hoot" was all he got in response. Then, Midnight flew off his shoulder, heading towards the forest.

"Midnight, you going hunting?"

Another hoot from the owl, this time sounding as if Midnight wanted him to follow him into the forest.

"Alright, but this better not be another practical joke." Alex said.

The owl turned to look at him, giving him a look that clearly said he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't give me that look, you know what you did. It took me five days to remove that smell from my clothes, not to mention I needed to shave all of my hair off!" Alex glared at his owl.

* * *

_Later in the Forbidden Forest_

"Where are you leading me?" Alex said, curious about his owl's strange behavior.

"Hoot" the owl said, stopping to perch on one of the nearby branches.

Alex looked at his owl, who gestured with his head to move towards the clearing. Shaking his head at his owl's antics, Alex moved forward. _'What could he have led me out here for? It's not like there's something out here that shouldn't be?'_

A scream tore through the forest. Alex's eyes widened, as he drew his wand. Another scream, then silence. Alex began to head towards where he heard the screams, only to pause at what he saw as he entered the clearing.

Two women were standing near a pile of Acromatulas, wearing what looked like rubber suits, one pink and one purple. The closest that Alex would be able to compare them to would be the clothing styles that those girls in … anyways. They had long black hair in two ponytails. He couldn't see their faces, as they were staring at the pile of spider corpses near them. Alex leaned in as he heard one of them speak.

"AH, I hate spiders. Hibiki why did you have to lead us into this forest? At least in the village we would have had a chance at finding him. Out here, we might as well be searching for sticks, for all the good it'll do." The one in purple said.

"Calm down Hikari, I'm sure we'll find our Ashikabi soon." Hibiki said.

"Yeah right, we're in the middle of a forest. Unless our Ashikabi likes nature I doubt he'll be out here." Hikari said.

'_Ashikabi, what's an Ashikabi? Come to think of it, that sounds exactly like what that Misao girl has been calling Daisuke all week. Now what to d-' _A loud hoot reverberated throughout the clearing.

Both Hikari and Hibiki looked towards Alex's direction. _'Ah, crap baskets'_

* * *

**AN: ** Oh nooooooooo! WHY, WHY DID I NOT UPDATE? I've been meaning to get at this for a while, but honestly, I just had no motivation. Then I got internet installed, Christmas happened, exams, ACT scores (which raised 2 pts {27 YAY}), and life. Now to write up a chapter for IOIWTS. BTW, did I write Hagrid correctly? Not sure that I did. (I didn't use his accent, mostly because it's extremely difficult to write, and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.) Sorry for it being so short. On to the reviews;

_**ultima-owner:**_ Thanks!

_**Blazelord:**_ Glad you liked it. As for the order, it's; Daisuke (Last Chapter), Alex (This Chapter), Tymes, Marcus, Alec, Aaron, Zig, and then whoever else is submitted (as long as their Ashikabi), then it's back to Harry. (Just realized, Zig's got Sekirei with a 6 in the digits)

_**Mzr90:**_ Thanks, and mistakes are probably here as well, but ah well, just needed to get this out.

_**Izanagi:**_ Still happy that Kaho was picked. I myself don't know how I'll write the interaction between Aaron and Kaho, but I imagine that it will be similar to how Midnight and Alex were acting in this chapter.

* * *

OC's STILL BEING ACCEPTED.

Application is in Chapter 2.

Unrevealed Sekirei (#): 26, 35, 36, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, & 98.

Unassigned Sekirei: No. 28 Natsuka, No. 29* Midorino, No. 30* Mimi, No. 34 Katie Bell, No. 39 Mitsuki, No. 41 Cho Chang, No. 42 Marietta Edgecombe, No. 45 Sue Li, No. 75 Niwa, No. 77 Hannah Abbott, No. 81 Daphne Greengrass, No. 84 Yashima, No. 85 Oshino, No. 95 Kuno, No. 101 Oriha, & No. 103 Astoria Greengrass.

Current OC's: Aaron Lawson (Izanagi), Daisuke Hitokari (Orange Wind), Franklyn Tymes (tymes24), Marcus Amell (Mzr90), Alec Frostvale, (Blazelord), Alexander Hall (Anon),Chihiro (Orange Wind), Ayame (Orange Wind), Misao (Orange Wind), Rukia (Orange Wind), Megumi (Orange Wind), Senna (Mzr90), & Zigonian "Zigbar" Saquacious (Blazelord).


End file.
